


Kinky in the Closet

by a_superwholockian_hiddles



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal, Dominance, Gay Sex, M/M, School, blowjob, janitor's closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_superwholockian_hiddles/pseuds/a_superwholockian_hiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first day of senior year, and Light is not looking forward to it. Until a certain someone shows him a good time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky in the Closet

First day at school in my senior year. It's gonna suck. Rain trickled down my face as I walked across the road to the building, only adding to my bad mood. I managed to barge past the younger kids to get under the shelter outside the main entrance, brushing my soaked blond hair out of my eyes.

That was when I caught a glimpse of a boy my age with messy obsidian-black hair creep through the crowds of students. I don't know what it was, but something about him intrigued me. Maybe it was the way he moved - slouched over like the hunchback of Notre Dame and almost tiptoeing in scruffy sneakers.

Then we made eye contact.

I froze, unable to yank my gaze away from his stare. Then he wondered over to me and stopped inches away from my face. He had huge dark circles under his eyes, showing that he obviously doesn't sleep a lot, if any.

"You're Light Yagami aren't you?" He asked in a monotone voice. He smelt oddly of candy.

"What makes you think that?" I responded.

"I know of your father." He replied bluntly. "I'm Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki, huh?

"Nice to meet you, Ryuzaki." Suddenly the bell rang, making us both jump a little bit. "See you later then," I called behind me as I strolled to form.

That guy was weird. But a voice in my head thinks it's a good kind of weird. And then I saw him enter the room just as I had sat down at the back. He's in the same form as me? Are you kidding?! He made his way over and I sighed.

"What's wrong Light? Do you not want me to sit here?" He questioned.

"What? Um, no, go ahead." So he sat down. Or rather brought his knees to his chest and balanced on his feet. There was a few minutes of awkward silence before Ryuzaki spoke.

"Do you want to bunk off with me today?"

"But it's the first day, I can't--"

"Follow me." He interrupted and left the room, without being questioned by the teacher. For another couple of minutes I debated whether I should follow him or not. I decided to get up and chase after him, and it didn't take me long to find him.

Ryuzaki was leaning against a wooden door a little ways down the corridor, that presumably hides a janitor's closet. It was strange being out here when nobody else was; the corridor gave off an eery silence. I slowly walked towards him, not breaking our stare-off.

"Join me?" He asked, opening the door and gesturing for me to enter. I reluctantly did so. I reached for the light switch when a soft hand grabbed my own. "No need for that." Ryuzaki whispered behind me. The door slammed shut and I heard the lock click shut. What have I gotten myself into?

"Um, Ryuzaki, what do you--" He cut me off by surprising me with an arm sliding around my waist. He let go of my left hand. Then he proceeded to turn me around and pin me against the wall to the right of the door.

His body pressed against me and I could feel his muscles underneath his baggy shirt. I'd never had much thought to it but... Is this what I want? I mean, am I gay? Well seeing as I'm not pushing this guy off me, I'd assume I am in some way. He leaned in closer and closer, until our noses were touching.

Then with a little smirk, he collided his lips with mine, holding my hands above my head. He was passionate, and honestly, a better kisser than any girl I had had experience with. I closed my eyes and released a moan, for which he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth, and it danced with my own in a battle for dominance. He won.

Not stopping the kiss, Ryuzaki kept one hand firmly holding mine on the wall, whilst the other traced its way down my chest, resting at the waistline of my jeans. We opened our eyes at the same time. He had a look of pure lust that made me shiver. I could feel my pants getting tighter, and I'm sure his were too.

Without warning, he unbuttoned my jeans and yanked them down, along with my boxers, and he dropped so he his head was level with my now fully erect cock. I was helpless as he immediately started to swirl his tongue (still covered in my saliva) around the head, which was leaking pre-cum.

Then he sucked slightly on the end, grasping my shaft and stroking it up and down. I groaned at his teasing, pleading him to take it all in. He obliged and proceeded to deep throat me - and it was /so/ good. The way he looked up at me with those almost innocent big eyes made me feel... Powerful.

I grinned and I could tell he noticed the sudden change because he gradually ceased to bob up and down.

"I want to do something I've never done with a man before, Ryuzaki." His face displayed confusion. "Can you help?" He continued to look at me with bewilderment, so I rolled my eyes and gently shoved him to the ground. "Get ready."

Bending down, I stripped Ryuzaki bare of his clothes, and the rest of mine. His cock sprang out, throbbing. I roughly kissed him, then left a trail of butterfly pecks from his jawline to his nipples, nibbling each one in turn. I received a moan from him, and I eventually made it to his cock.

Instead of giving him a blowjob however, I rolled him over so he was laying on his stomach. His ass was smooth as I caressed it, then parted his cheeks. Then I did what I never thought I would do - I inserted my dick into another man's asshole.

Ryuzaki's sphincter clenched around it, and I heard a gasp escape from him. It filled me with pleasure as I filled him. His insides felt warm and wet around my cock. I penetrated him deeper and deeper until a yelp came from him. That's when I started to pump. In and out, in and out, faster and faster, until we were both panting and groaning.

"L-Light! I think I'm going to--!" Ryuzaki stammered.

"Me too!" I grunted, and at precisely the same moment we moaned as we reached our climax and our juices spilled out. My cum oozed out of his ass in a hot, sticky mess. I pulled out and laid down next to him.

"Light... I have something to tell you." He said breathlessly.

"Mm?"

"I'm actually L."

You've got to be joking.


End file.
